


Oversees

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, The Bridge Asia
Genre: 150 words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Oversees

"Do you really think it's a suicide? Sir?"

A Malaysian Parliament member was found dead, presumably suicide by jumping from a tall building.

The exact same way as how Dirga died exact same place too, and he's right. Now I have another question for myself, Dirga was murdered, or was it really a suicide?

Talk about that later, maybe. This is a high-class case knowing who's the victim, it's not only a crime for Indonesian. They already call Malaysian detective to ask me as a witness yesterday.

Indonesian polices already here, since yesterday, only need to wait for the other country's. 

"Sir, they already arrived," Hasbi said, I thanked him before I meet them.  
"Mr. Ridwan Bahri?" 

"Yes, that's me-"

Oh my god...

He looks like,

He looks like, Haidar? Pengkor? 

"Let me introduce myself first, I'm Megat Jamil from ICD Malaysia. We need to work together for this case."


End file.
